Almost Is Never Enough
by angels.02.music
Summary: Every action has a consequence and Sam finally faces hers when an old flame manages to track her down. As Cat thought of the circumstances over the last 24 hours, she knew that after today things will never be the same again and, as she looks at her distraught best friend, she prayed that it would be for the better. Seddie, Cabbie.


**This story is a two parter, the second part is posted among the iCarly fanfiction, that story would be following Freddie POV as this story will be following Sam and Cat's POV. (Please refer to the author's note below)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the city, any song, structure, or any of that sort throughout the story**

**Prologue**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the pier at Santa Monica Beach. The place that was usually filled with joyous people enjoying the sights and the rides is filled with a calm silence occasionally broken by the distant cawing of seagulls. Slowly the sun's rays began to bring the place back to life, bringing forth the occasional jogger and a redheaded girl wandering aimlessly through the pier. The girl brought her hand up to her hair in worry, tugging forcefully at the ends.

Below the pier the soft waves of the beach lapped gently at the shore and the wooden beams supporting the structure as a lone figure sat at the sand. Curly wisps of blonde hair escaped the entrapment of the person's large hoodie almost engulfing their figure. The delicate curves of the person's legs covered by dark jeans as they were clutched tightly towards the person's chest gave an indication that it was a female. The amount of sand on the person's hoodie hinted at the amount of time that she's been sitting alone.

The redhead released a shaky breath, her worry beginning to get to her. She took one last sweeping glance at the pier before making her way back to the man in the parking lot. He straightened up from his car when he saw the redhead approaching. He worried at the news that he had for her, having just gotten off the phone with the rest of their group, nothing has changed since they began their search the previous night. His heart broke for the girl who threw herself sobbing into hos arms, the well contained worry that she's been keeping at bay shook through her very being.

They were pulling out of the parking lot when the girl suddenly emitted an excited shout, urging him to stop the car. The second his foot pressed on the brake, the door to his car flew open and the girl ran towards the ocean. He got out of his car, not caring that he stopped in the middle of the parking lot and went after her. He stopped on his tracks halfway to the shore when he saw where she was headed. He let out a breath of relief at the fact that his girlfriend can now relax and proceeded to call off the search to the rest of their friends.

Cat was almost a foot away from Sam when she actually took in her appearance. Her face was red and blotchy highlighted with dried tear tracks across her face. Her lips were a very subtle shade of blue contrasting the bright red rims around her eyes.

"Oh Sam…" She whispered as she fell on her knees in front of her best friend and wrapped her arms around her small figure. As she thought of the circumstances over the last 24 hours, her mind wandered to the brunette boy who was out scouring the city with Dice. She knew that after today things will never be the same again and, as she looks at her distraught best friend, she prayed that it would be for the better.

* * *

**Honestly the plot of this story came from Ariana Grande's exceptional single with Nathan Sykes "Almost Is Never Enough" and Ron Pope's "A Drop In The Ocan" and decided to just go with it. The prologue is very vague and I apologize. The chapters after this will explain everything that has happened before they got to this point and, of course, what will happen afterwards. I say this, and not as a plot to make you guys read my stories, I recommend tuning in to this story's counterpart, for it will fill in some gaping holes within this stories. I understand if you don't want to, I promise that you wont miss anything essential and that the story will flow through.**

**Reviews? Comments? Concerns?**

**-A**


End file.
